Como no te pude reconocer?
by FireflyDino
Summary: Maria ha regresado en otro cuerpo solo para encontrarse a Shadow pero,¿ que pasa cuando se da cuenta que este ya no la reconoce?Terminado
1. Mi regreso

Hola!Regrese, y espero que me puedan soportar otra vez jeje, bueno.  
Lean¿Que esperan?

NOTA: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, bueno tal vez solo la apariencia nueva de Maria en este fic.

"Como no te pude reconocer?."

Capitulo 1º: Estoy de regreso.

Solo para verte tengo que esperar un poco mas después de todo este tiempo...Shadow.

Pero que dices?- dijo un erizo negro un poco alterado

Ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero pronto lo sabrás- le decía una dulce niña

Maria!- grito el erizo antes de despertarse de ese doloroso sueño que no lo había dejado dormir muchas noches,  
Ese sueño donde el podía distinguir que la persona que le estaba hablando era aquella que había extrañado tanto y que quería mas que a nadie en este mundo: Maria.

Que te pasa Shadow!-le gritaba a la siguiente mañana Sonic, el héroe que muchos admiraban mientras bajaba la escalera Medio dormido- No sabes que la noche sirve para dormir y no para gritar y molestar a otros?

OH, cállate- fue su única respuesta pues era uno de esos días que no era muy conveniente pelear con el.

Shadow no sabia porque había decidido quedarse en esa aburrida con Sonic y compañía, pues el sentía que nunca iba a poder remplazar el vació que Maria había dejado en su corazón.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar estaba pasando algo extraordinario.

Eggman?- preguntaba confundida una pequeña eriza con pelaje amarillo y largo, ojos azules claros y una voz muy conocida.

Parece que mi experimento fue todo un éxito!- se felicitaba el doctor Eggman- ¿Confundida Maria?

Donde estoy? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ayude a escapar a Shadow de la colonia y unos hombres me apuntaron con pistolas

No te preocupes querida- le dijo eggman- te explicare todo.

Después de haber tenido una buena pelea con Sonic (que por cierto el salio victorioso) Shadow decidió ir a caminar un poco pues necesitaba liberar su mente de tensión y olvidar a Maria, aunque no hubiera podido olvidarla todos esos años.

El estaba regresando a su "hogar" cuando de repente algo lo arranco de sus pensamientos, tropezó con algo que parecía un bulto. Cuando volteo vio que se trataba de una pequeña eriza herida y desmayada en el suelo, Shadow podía parecer de carácter duro pero tenia un gran corazón que en este caso lo obligo a llevarla a la casa de Sonic donde estaba Viviendo para curarla y esperar a que ella se despertara.

Que les pareció? eh? Tratare de terminarlo y escribir mas pronto, algún comentario no dudes en decirme porfa!

FireflyDino. 


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

Hola!Segundo capitulo de este fic esta aquí! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho que digamos...

Nota: les recuerdo que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen ¿entendido? OK.

Capitulo 2º :" Otra vez junto a ti."

Eh?...¿Donde estoy?...-se encontraba confundida lo único que recordaba era haber escapado de donde el doctor eggman y como se desmayo al haber llegado a esa ciudad.

Veo que ya despertaste!-una animosa voz se oyó

Que? Quien eres tu?Donde estoy?- dijo confundida

Mi nombre es Amy y estas en la casa de un amigo que te encontró en medio de la calle herida e inconsciente...-dijo Amy

ah...- fue lo único que dijo

mmmm,ah!voy a llamar a mi amigo para que vea que estas bien- dijo Amy para cambiar el tema- ahora vuelvo!

Mientras ella volvía le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, pues no sabia que hacer ahora ya que el doctor Eggman estaba persiguiéndola cuando esta quedo inconsciente y no sabia que hacer ni donde ir, tampoco sabia cual era su nombre pues no creía conveniente decir que ella era Maria de la colonia ARK pues nadie le creería¿que podía hacer?.

De repente se abrió la puerta.

Maria no lo podía creer era el! era al que ella estaba buscando, era Shadow quien la había salvado de dormir en la calle,  
pero..¿que le podía decir? acaso la salvo porque sabia que era ella?

Veo que estas bien- le sonrió aunque el mismo se sorprendió pues no le había sonreído a nadie en muchos años , solo a Maria pero no era hora de acordarse de ella, no otra vez.

Tu me salvaste?- dijo casi sin poder hablar

Así es..- le respondió

¿Por que?- dijo sin pensarlo, lo único que quería era que este la pudiera reconocer en ese cuerpo y darse cuenta de que otra vez podrían estar juntos sin que nadie los separara pero, quería que Shadow se diera cuenta por si solo,  
quería descubrir que realmente la quería.

¿Cual es tu nombre?- dijo Shadow pues no podía responder por que la había salvado...simplemente no podía explicarlo.

¿Como me... llamo?- se pregunto así misma pues no había pensado todavía en su nuevo nombre para que Eggman no la descubriera.

eh?- dijo Shadow al ver a la eriza tan confundida

Me llamo... Ma...Mar...Mary! Si Mary!- dijo sin saber de donde había venido ese nombre.

Mary?- pregunto un poco desconfiado al ver tan extraña esa reacción.

Si! Mucho gusto- dijo ella fingiendo no estar confundida aunque lo estaba.- mucho gusto Shadow.

Como sabes mi nombre?

eh?.. Amy me lo dijo!- dijo viendo que Shadow era mas desconfiado de como el era con ella antes.

ok.Debes de tener hambre, si quieres podemos ir a algún lado para comer- pero que estaba diciendo lo que tenia que haber dicho era que se largara pero estaba siendo muy gentil...

Claro!- dijo sonriéndole porque aunque no sabia que era ella era gentil- Gracias.

Deja avisarles- dijo Shadow antes de retirarse

Ok- dijo "Mary" mientras veía como Shadow cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola otra vez.

Que haré?- se preguntaba - Lo tengo!dejare que Shadow se de cuenta de que en realidad yo soy Maria y si no se da cuenta tendré que decírselo- dijo mientras se animaba ,pues el vació que estaba en su corazón se había llenado.

Mientras tanto Shadow les avisaba a Sonic y sus amigos, era gentil con ella sin ningún motivo y no sabia por que pero quería que ella y el fueran amigos sin importar lo que pasara.

Listo! capitulo 2 terminado! Espero que les haya gustado como quedo este capitulo nn!Gracias por los reviews!

FireflyDino. 


	3. Amigos

HOLA! Bueno...pues aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic... y...espero que les guste!

NOTA:Los personajes no son míos!Bueno, eso es todo.

"Conociendo a tus amigos."

Hola!Mi nombre es Cream y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas!-dijo una pequeña conejita a Maria,( o mejor dicho "mary)  
mientras todos llegaban a presentarse.

Después de las presentaciones todos se sentaron a comer, Maria no podía creer que todos ellos fueran amigos de Shadow pues,  
Segun ella Shadow no era muy sociable...pero tal vez había cambiado.

Y de donde eres Mary?- pregunto Amy

De donde soy? Apenas me invente un nombre y ahora quieren saber de donde soy?-pensaba Maria mientras trataba de recordar nombres de estados.

um?- decían todos mientras la miraban

Eh? de...de...no lo recuerdo- dijo dándose por vencida

Acaso esto tiene que ver con las heridas y el motivo de encontrarte tumbada en la calle?- pregunto Shadow

Pues...algo así...-dijo un poco triste al ver que Shadow definitivamente no sabia que era ella

Fue un momento de silencio pues nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos se concentraron en comer hasta que Sonic empezó una platica:

Que creen que el doctor Eggman este planeando?

No lo se- dijo Tails- esta tan loco que nadie puede saber que pasa por su cabeza

Tal vez planea estrellar un planeta con nuestro mundo!

O tal vez le planea quitarlos pies a Sonic!

O tal vez planea revivir a los muertos y formar su ejercito de zombis!

JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAJA

Toda la platica se volvió divertida aunque eso de revivir a los zombis le sonó algo familiar a Maria, pues ella fue el resultado de un experimento similar...Eggman pudo volver a traerla a la vida ¿Por que no podría hacer su propio Ejercito de Zombis?

El siguiente tema fue algo mas complicado pues preguntaban cosas como donde se iba a quedar, o si no recordaba nada,  
así que Maria tuvo que fingir haber perdido la memoria y solo poder recordar su nombre.

No hay problema si te quedas en mi casa!- dijo Amy entusiasmada

En serio? gracias!- dijo Maria con una sonrisa que le pareció muy familiar a Shadow sin saber por que.

Todos se retiraron, también Amy y Maria (aunque fueron las ultimas en irse pues Sonic y Amy tardaban mucho en despedirse)  
Maria solo pudo decirle un simple "Hasta mañana" pues se sentía mal, muy mal al ver que el no tenia ni la menor idea.

Llegaron a casa de Amy, Amy era muy amable con ella bueno, hasta ahora, en el camino a su casa se volvieron amigas y pudieron conversar de cosas, claro que a Maria no se le ocurrió tocar su tema.

Al siguiente día Maria despertó en un cuarto rosa ( que novedad viniendo de Amy) que le había asignado Amy, ahora su mejor amiga. Luego Amy vino y le aviso que esa tarde irían de compras pues "Mary" solo tenia el vestido que le había prestado Amy mientras le compraban algo pues sus ropas estaban arañadas y rotas.

Maria estaba sorprendida, nunca antes había estado en un centro comercial, es mas, nunca había estado en ese mundo y este resultaba ser mas divertido de lo que ella pensaba .Siempre que platicaba con Shadow este le decía que la llevaría a ese mundo que observaban cada día desde la colonia ARK.

Todo fue perfecto, encontraron muchas cosas y después encontraron a sus amigos ( que estaban esperando a Tails fuera de una ferretería)así que juntos se fueron a tomar un helado.

Ultima vez que te acompañamos Tails!-decía Sonic un poco cansado- nos hiciste estar ahí 3 horas!

No es para tanto!Además tu eres el único que se esta quejando!-le respondía Tails

No es cierto¿ verdad Shadow?-decia Sonic mirando a Shadow

Umh?-fue su única respuesta, tal vez Maria se había equivocado en pensar que Shadow era mas sociable.

Ustedes desde cuando están aquí ?- dijo Sonic volteando a ver a Amy quien se sonrojo

Eh!...pues...es que...- empezó Amy

Desde 2 horas y media- Maria le ayudo

Eso es! Ya ves? les ganamos en tiempo así que si fue mucho!-dijo Sonic volteando a ver a Tails

Oh! cállate!de seguro les pagaste para que dijeran eso!- dijo Tails furioso

Claro que no!-dijo Sonic en tono de burla

Shadow solo les dirigió una mirada asesina para que se calmaran.

...- el silencio volvió a reinar

Bueno! tenemos que irnos!- dijo Sonic con animo otra vez- Bye Mary! Bye Amy!

mmmmmmm...Bye Sonic!- dijo Amy totalmente roja

Bye Shadow, Sonic ,Tails!- dijo Maria muy alegre a sus nuevos amigos.

Bye- le dijo Shadow mientras se iban retirando.

De regreso a la casa de Amy:

Oye, no creas que no me di cuenta!- dijo picaramente Maria

Que?-dijo Amy

Tu le gustas a Sonic así que deja de actuar así!

Estas loca!Siempre que se lo digo se pone ... no se...se va corriendo!

Pero esa es la prueba mas clara de que le gustas!

Claro que no!

Lo que tu digas.

Bueno , tal vez no sea muy observadora pero veo que a ti te gusta Shadow!- Dijo Amy

Eh! ( Como se dio cuenta?) claro que no!

Ahora eres tu quien lo niega!jaja

Es que...

Que pasa Mary? Mary?

Maria se paro y volteo a ver firmemente a Amy decidida a decirle la verdad sobre ella decidida en confiar en ella.

Que les pareció?espero subir otro capitulo pronto! y por cierto, gracias por los reviews!no duden en dejarme Comentarios ,OK? Gracias!  
FireflyDino. 


	4. Amy

Hola!Bueno pues hoy estoy medio cruda por haber visto el final de Sonic X...pero bueno mi deber es escribir así que debo ponerme a trabajar !( se pone a hacer el siguiente capitulo)

NOTA: Los personajes NO me pertenecen!

Dedicado a "Kentaru the Hedgehog " que me ha escrito muchos reviews! (Reverencia )

" Alguien que pueda confiar."

Amy...¿Te puedo contar algo..?- dijo algo tímida Maria

Eh? Claro! para eso están las amigas!- dijo Amy sin entender el cambio de animo tan repentino que había tenido "Mary"

En primer lugar quiero darte las gracias por todo pues has sido un ángel conmigo...-empezó Maria pensando que como se atrevía a hablar de ángeles cuando ella supuestamente debería ser uno...

Amy se le quedaba viendo extrañada pues no sabia a que venia esas palabras de "Mary" ahora su nueva amiga que aunque se hubieran conocido hace pocos días creía conocerla.

Solo se podía oír la voz de Maria explicando todo aunque pensándolo bien se podía oír mas claramente el pasar del viento sacudiendo el cabello de ambas delicadamente.

Es eso cierto...?

Así es- respondió Maria tranquila al ver que a su amiga se le estaba poniendo la cara un poco pálida, y el silencio que ya ha tomado parte de este fic volvió a reinar.

Pero no tengas miedo - retomo la palabra Maria- quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser amiga de todos, no se los quise decir antes por miedo a perderlos antes de conocerlos...- dijo Maria a punto de derramar lagrimas pues creía que Amy ya no seria su amiga...

Quien dijo que tengo miedo?- dijo Amy con un animo que Maria no se esperaba- Yo también, quiero ser tu amiga..Maria.

En el mundo hay personas buenas y gentiles, eso es lo que Maria aprendió ese día con el ejemplo de Amy, no todas eran crueles como el doctor Eggman quien fue el que la había traído a la vida otra vez, ni todas eran serias y que quieren ocultar sus sentimientos y su corazón como Shadow, también ese día aprendió que en su corazón había mas sentimientos pues sentía algo por Amy, amor...pero no como el amor hacia Shadow..sino que un amor fraternal.

Camino a casa Maria explico por que no se lo había dicho a Shadow a lo que esta respondió:

"Díselo pues ya sabes que el te ha extrañado mucho!Tal vez no me creas pero en las noches tiene pesadillas acerca del día en que te perdió y tiene hermosos anhelos de recuperarte pues tu eres su luz!"

Estas palabras llenas de felicidad encendieron la propia luz de Maria, desde aquel día trataría de decirle a Shadow la verdad y esta vez no estaría sola pues Amy estaría junto a ella, apoyándola, pero por donde empezar? era muy complicado.

La cena fue tranquila Maria podía acostumbrarse toda la vida si así se le podía llamar a las platicas de Amy. Al final de esta Amy contesto el teléfono que había empezado a sonar y luego le comento que tenían una cita con todos sus amigos mañana pues iban a ir al parque de diversiones que había llegado a la ciudad.

Maria no pudo dormir, era su primera vez en un parque de diversiones y Amy le había dicho que era muy divertido estar ahí, además que era otra oportunidad para decirle la verdad a Shadow.

Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy!les gusto? dejen comentarios please!bueno..como siempre se despide su servidora:

FireflyDino. 


	5. Túnel del amor

Hola!Bueno...aquí les traigo otro capitulo de este fic!Creo que eso es lo único que voy a decir en esta ocasión...

NOTA: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen!

"Otra oportunidad."

Se nos hace tarde!

Espera un momento!

Amy realmente se tardaba en decidirse entre lo que debía usar para ir al parque de diversiones, esta vez Maria no podía esperar por llegar ahí pues Amy le había comentado que era un lugar muy divertido, además de que tal vez hoy Shadow se daría cuenta o simplemente tal vez hoy se lo diría.

Ya esta!- dijo Amy al salir de su cuarto aliviada de que por fin había escogido algo para usar.

Entonces vamonos!- replico Maria con entusiasmo mientras habría la puerta.

Al llegar todos las estaban esperando en la entrada del parque, Maria no podía creer que un lugar fuera tan colorido y lleno de diferentes sensaciones, olores y sentimientos. Después de un rato se encontraban comiendo ( por que en cada capitulo tienen que comer?)

Que divertido!

Hey Mary! parece que nunca hubieras ido a un parque de diversiones!- le dijo Sonic mientras Amy y Maria cruzaron miradas.

Eh?...A donde quieren ir luego?- dijo Amy cambiando de tema

Ya hemos ido a todos los lugares que nosotros queremos! así que esta vez ustedes escojan!-dijo Tails- verdad Shadow?

si...supongo - dijo Shadow

Entonces a donde quieren ir!- pregunto Sonic pareciendo que no podía estar quieto por un segundo mas

Tengo una idea!- empezó Amy - Hay que ir all�!- dijo señalando una entrada de color rosa con rojo y varios corazones alrededor.

El túnel del amor?- pregunto confundida Maria

No sabes que es el túnel del amor?- pregunto Shadow

pues...- empezó Maria

Dejen de interrogarla y mejor vayan a ver si hay boletos!- dijo Amy mientras empujaba a Sonic y a Shadow para que buscaran los boletos.

Gracias!- dijo Maria a Amy- por cierto¿donde esta Tails?

Debió haber escapado el muy cobarde!- dijo Amy

Pues de que se trata eso de "El túnel del amor."?- dijo Maria

Escoges a alguien que te acompañe durante un romántico recorrido en lancha y ahí puedes confesarle tu amor!-dijo Amy muy emocionada- JEJE! Ahora Sonic no podrá escapar porque no puede nadar!

Maria sonrió al ver a Amy tan fascinada con la idea.

Tu entraras con Shadow¿verdad?- dijo Amy bajándose de las nubes en que estaba

Supongo- dijo Maria sonrojada - y presiento que hoy le diré toda la verdad.

Eso espero- dijo Amy tranquila mientras los 2 chicos regresaban con los boletos para el muy esperado "Túnel del amor".

Creo que eso fue muy corto...bueno me despido por hoy, espero que dejen reviews y sus comentarios, gracias!  
FireflyFino. 


	6. Da

Hola! Hoy estoy triste pues removieron una demis historias y no he podido continuar con mis otros fics...bueno, aqui les traigo este capitulo que escribi para disculparme ante todos los que leyeron la historia que borraron...

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece¿OK?

Dedicado a los que leyeron esa historia que ahora ya no existe...( "Amy vs. Sally")

"Ahora no es el momento ."

Sonic tu iras conmigo!- decia Amy mientras forzaba a subir a la lancha al erizo que la acompañaba

Sueltame! yo no quiero subir a una lancha!- gritaba Sonic

Maria y Shadow al ver que tardarian mucho al tratar de subir a Sonic se adelantaron y entraron al tunel primero.

Que bonito es!-dijo Maria al ver el tunel lleno de corazones por todos lados sin mencionar los agradables colores y el agradable ambiente que tenia.

Shadow por su lado habia estado pensando en lo que le dijo Sonic cuando fueron a buscar los boletos:

" Deseguro tu iras con Mary!"- dijo Sonic tratando de hacer enojar a Shadow pero solo logro sonrojarlo un poco

" hump...¿por que lo dices?"- pregunto Shadow

" Por que hacen una bonita pareja!"- dijo Sonic viendo si Shadow iba a decir algo mas

" mira quien lo dice."- dijo Shadow al ver que Sonic se habia puesto mas rojo que un tomate

" Dale una oportunidad Shadow! Despues de todo tu fuiste quien la salvo!"

"hump"

Shadow no habia podido dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez sentia algo por ella.., tal vez, pero ¿como podia sentir algo por una persona que apenas habia conocido unos dias antes?ademas de que no podia traicionar a Maria aunque ya no estuviera ahi, con el.

Shadow...- empezo Maria algo incomoda pues no podia seguir finguiendo ante el...

Que paso?- respondio Shadow al ver que su acompañante queria decirle algo.

Yo quiero decirte algo...

eh?

Esque yo..quiero decirte que yo soy...!

Antes de poder terminar la frase algo destruyo una pared del tunel: era el doctor Eggman.

Eggman!- grito Shadow al ver que su enemigo trataba de encontrar algo...o alguien...

Shadow! y por supuesto que no me he olvidado de ti Maria!- dijo Eggman al ver a los dos

A que te refieres!- dijo Shadow volteando a ver a " Mary", la chica por quien habia empezado a sentir algo, algo muy parecido a lo que sentia por Maria¿ acaso ella tenia que ver algo con Eggman? no...no podia ser.

Shadow...yo...- empezo a decir la chica

No digas nada!- dijo Shadow con enojo- nosotros confiamos en ti! pero solo resultaste estar del lado de Eggman!

Esto le rompio el corazon a Maria, ella no estaba del lado de Eggman y ahora Shadow lo habia malinterpretado todo.  
¿que haria¿que diria? No podia pensar...su mente estaba en blanco...y no se le ocurrio mas que correr, correr lo mas lejos que pudiera como lo habia hecho la vez anterior.

Los recuerdos de Maria empezaron a brotar igual que la otra vez solo podia pensar en lo que Eggman le habia dicho la ultima vez:

"Maria, tu has sido uno de mis mas grandes logros- empezo- si supieras todo lo que he hecho"

"A que te refieres!"

"Despues de haberte asesinado recogieron los cuerpos y tomaron algunas muestras de adn que facil pude robar"

" ...Para que me trajiste?"

"Sabes que Shadow es muy poderoso, pues te usare como un ansuelo para que se una a mi"

" ¿Me usaras como una herramienta!"

"Esa es la unica razon por la que estas aqui"

"Nunca lo hare!"

"Entonces creo que tendre que obligarte"

Estas eran las palabras que Maria habia estado meditando desde que llego a ese mundo¿donde iria¿cual era su proposito?  
Shadow ya no le creiria aunque estubiera en su cuerpo original, ya no le creiria.

La lluvia era fuerte muy fuerte, tanto que la hizo tropezar y no poder levantarse, pues todo el cuerpo le dolia incluyendo el corazon...sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y todo se puso negro, se habia desmayado otra vez.

Creo que eso estubo muy corto para tomar en cuenta que tuve tiempo para escribirlo...bueno, el siguiente capitulo va a ser el ultimo asi que dejenme sus comentarios porfis!

FireflyDino. 


	7. el ultimo

Hola!Este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic así que disfrútenlo mucho! snif,snif

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen!(Lastima)

Dedicado a todos los que han leído este fic y a los que lo han disfrutado!

" Otra vez mi salvador."

Maria se levanto en un lugar muy extraño, ya no era la habitación de Amy sino que era la de Shadow.¿Como podía haber llegado ahí? no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar por que un erizo negro muy familiar había estado velando solo para esperar a que despertase.

Esos momentos fueron extremadamente largos, para los 2, Shadow ya sabia quien era ella en realidad pues Eggman se lo había dicho pero, pero no sabia ni comprendía por que no se lo había dicho¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella cuando estaban en la colonia Ark¿Acaso ella ya no lo extrañaba? quería saberlo, quería saber si había velado todas las noches que había tenido pesadillas sobre su muerte , si la habría esperado hasta la muerte,  
si no pudo pensar ni amar a alguien mas que no fuera ella , para nada.

Maria no sabia que decir, ya no quería mentirle...ya no...Shadow no le creería, eso ya lo sabia y no lo culpaba pues debió habérselo dicho desde el principio.

Hace mucho que no hablábamos...Maria- dijo Shadow con una leve sonrisa con una pizca de tristeza

Eggman te ha dicho todo ¿verdad?

así es...- Shadow no sabia que pensar en ese momento¿la seguía amando¿seguía siendo su amigo?

Te preguntaras por que no te lo dije...

Shadow volvió a sonreír- Aunque han pasado lo años sigues leyéndome la mente

Maria no sabia por que pero las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al oír esas palabras pues no se oían como si Shadow estuviera enojado sino que se oían con esperanzas, con las esperanzas de los 2.

No te lo había dicho porque...quería que te dieras cuenta de que era yo- al decir esto Shadow abrió un poco los ojos y se acerco un poco a la cama en donde estaba acostada Maria- pero aunque no supiste que era yo me trataste como una amiga y eso te lo debo agradecer.-dijo Maria mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas pero ahora había una gran diferencia: estas eran de felicidad.

El silencio que era casi el protagonista de esta historia desapareció, por fin. Maria se encontraba feliz ya que Shadow al acercarse le había dado un abrazo y ese abrazo era uno de los muy contados abrazos que trasmitían todo los sentimientos buenos a la persona y desaparecían el dolor, el dolor que era el sentimiento que Maria ya conocía y había vivido esos días , pero eso ya había acabado, bueno eso esperaba.

Maria !estas bien?- Amy entro corriendo a la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos

Todo esta bien, amiga- dijo Maria mientras le sonreía con una dulce mirada a Amy- ahora todo esta bien.

Amy lloro mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Maria para que la consolara, Shadow y Sonic las miraban, Maria estaba feliz, después de todo lo que había sufrido este mundo no le parecía malo, ya tenia a sus amigos y ahora ya no había mas secretos ni mentiras, la felicidad invadió sus corazones.

Desde ese día Eggman tendría que pensar 2 veces para meterse con ellos pues estaban juntos y nadie los iba a separar nunca jamás.

Las campanas sonaron 2 años después en una iglesia: Amy y Sonic se casaban. Todos estaban ahí felicitándolos, Maria incluso lloro por la alegría que sentía pues su mejor amiga se estaba casando, luego cuando Sonic y Amy estaban apunto de irse a su luna de miel se despidieron de Maria y Shadow y al verlos partir Maria oyó decir esto a Shadow:

Charros!nos ganaron- dijo en voz baja

Que?-dijo Maria fingiendo no haber oído

Nada- dijo Shadow inmediatamente

Maria se acerco y le dio un beso a Shadow, un beso que indicaba que todas las noches sin dormir, que todo el dolor,  
que las mentiras y secretos por fin habían terminado.

Sabes?- dijo Shadow serenamente

Que ?- dijo Maria sonriéndole a Shadow

simplemente no se como no te pude reconocer- dijo Shadow

Y se dieron otro largo beso mientras veían como Sonic y Amy se alejaban.

FIN.

¿Que les pareció?Creo que ya me quede cruda otra vez TT.TT, bueno estoy planeando hacer una secuela a esta historia,  
¿Creen que es buena idea ?yo creo que si, bueno gracias por leer este fic hasta el final y muchas gracias por los comentarios,  
espero seguir escribiendo la segunda parte que les comento y muchos fics mas, y así se despide su servidora por siempre:

FireflyDino. 


End file.
